Why Now?
by cehs
Summary: Cato won the 74th hunger games and there was no rebellion. Now his little brother Is in this hunger games and is starting to fall for the girl from 3. Will she love him back? How will they stay together? Written in both POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Reaping

Charlotte's POV District 3

The reaping in district 3 is dull not exciting or something to look forward to unlike in districts 1, 2 and 4 where it is something to be celebrated and everyone looks forward to it and it's like a celebration of sort this year is the 77th Hunger Games so it means the Quarter Quells already happened the 75th Hunger Games was horrible the way it worked was that every player had a collar and if your district partner died your collar would start to beep and you only had 1 our to kill another tribute other wise your collar would explode and kill you that year the district 3 tributes were in the final 4 and they died in 3rd and 4th place both killed by the girl from 1 she later died from the boy from 2 who was later crowned victor.

So right now I'm sitting around the TV with my parents waiting to see what school gets picked which will eventually give district 3 two tributes for this years games evan if you do get picked there is still a day where someone can volunteer for so it doesn't mean you will technically be the tribute so here it is she is about to chose the school Kellimar High my face falls.

Luca Green POV District 3

I don't really care if my school isn't picked I will just volunteer anyway. I'm going to volunteer just like my brother and I will be a better victor then he was and then I won't be the black sheep of the family and then maybe he will start talking to me again. Ever since Cato won the 73rd hunger games he hasn't really talked to me I'm going to show him just how good I am and I'm going to win just like him.

As we all sit around the TV I don't really worry about what is about to happen because I will volunteer anyway and be bigger and better then my brother. But as surprising as it is the academy ends up getting picked and I guess volunteering this year will make a bigger deal then I first imagined.

Charlotte's POV District 3

We slowly file into our grades where a roped off areas are I find 3 of my friends and hold there hands they are Lil, Rose and Jamie we all stand silently as we wait for a bouncy escort Elima to come to the stage as soon as she does everything falls silent she talks for a while about why the districts have the hunger games then she goes to the first bowl out of 4 and picks out the grade that the girl will be picked from. Considering I'm 14 there are 3 slips with grade 8 on them. Our perky escort Elima bounces over and slowly dips her name into the bowl there is silents you could here a pin drop with the slip in hand she slowly makes her way back to the microphone and reads out "year 8" several girls gasp and some start to cry but I just stand unchanged accept for the fact I'm holding my friends hands way tighter then before. I almost miss the grade the boy will be chosen from and only here " year 10". I look over at Rose who looks likes she is about to cry her brother is in year 10 so that means they have both made it to the final round I give her hand a tight squeeze and take a deep breath.

I follow as my grade of girls go to the front just like the year 10 boys are we all look at the front with sunken faces. We all take sharp breaths as Elima walks over to the girls bowl she digs deep into the bowl and chooses a small folded piece of paper and quickly gets back to the microphone. I take a sharp breath as she reads out the name "Charlotte Smith".

As soon as she reads my name i see my life flash before my eyes. As soon as I'm back to reality I give a sharp nod and slowly walk to the stage I don't want to cry because it shows fear but then decide to I'm going to go Johanna Mason style by pretending to be weak but end up being hard to beat. By the time I've thought this through i find that I'm already on the stage I look at Elima and see that she is pulling the boys name as she walks back to the microphone I see Rose tense the name that is pulled out is James Millers. Roses older brothers look at him and smile he does the same thing as Elima tells us to shake hands instead I step forward and hug James. We are then ushered to the justice building to say our goodbyes.

Luca Green District 2

There is so much excitement in the air I see people staring at me and saying things like " he's going to volunteer" and " his going to make our district proud". When ever I hear comments like this I smirk and keep on moving I tend to zone out for most of the reaping I only pay attention when they pull out the girls name "Clove Anderson" i think for a moment to where I have heard that name then I remember she is the little girl that constantly has a knife in her hand. Ha I think pretty good district partner.

I'm pulled out of my train of thought when they go to pull the boys names " Andy Wood" hahaha i think when that names picked he is this tiny boy in year 6. Ha lucky I was here to volunteer to save him I briskly make my way out of the roped off area and say as loud and intimidating as possible " I volunteer". All eyes are on me smirk proudly as I make my way to the stage I shake Cloves hand hard and turn around to my brother Cato who is on the stage I smirk at him a walk up to him and whisper in his ear " don't like not being the favourite do we" I feel his frown deepen this makes me smirk more as I'm ushered into the Justice Building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Goodbye and On the Train

Charlotte District 3

Ok I'm freaking out on the inside of course I'm keeping a straight face on the outside the capitol could be videoing me any wear. I here a loud gasp behind and see my mum and dad rush in. My mum has obversely been crying and my dads has a very bad impression of my straight face. Then there is my brother his just standing there not moving his in complete shock. I go over to him and give him a huge hug. It takes him a little while to realise what happening but he then hugs me back and I burst into tears so much for being strong. When I stop hugging him I do the same with both my parents and the they leave. The next time they will see me in person is either when they get me in a wooden box or as victor. I'm betting on the first.

I slowly work of to one of the couches in the corner and sit down and slowly sigh. I'm woken from day dream when I see three familiar faces walk in. Two of the three come up and hug me they are Lil and Jamie. I look over at Rosé she is sitting on one of the couches staring. I walk over to her and sit next to her and say something I might regret " I won't kill him you know" she looks at me in disbelief but doesn't say anything she just nods and looks down. The girls and me talk for a little while and just as there about to leave Rose speaks up"he won't kill you either" I nod and smile at her and give her a hug then they leave.

I'm then directed onto the train.

Luca Green District 2

As soon as I get my first guest I smile it's my family my mums been crying and I wonder why . As I get closer I relies that there tears of joy not worry I think she thinks I'm going to win. If i did we would be the second family in history to have to victors and the first from 2. The other pair would be Cashmere and Gloss from one but we would be the first pair of brothers to win. I smile at my mum and hug her I'm glad to know that she thinks I've all ready won my dad on the other hand won't be happy until I come home with that victors crown on my head. Then there is Cato I look at him and he nods his head and turns around to talk to Cloves family considering his a mentor. They must be worried his going to favour me ha that would never happen.

Charlotte District 3

As I enter the train I gasp it's amazing everything is perfect. Nothing's out of place. Elima walks in followed Klyves and Semena they are both here to be mentors and there past victors. Klyves's hunger games was pretty bad the final 2 tributes were the Girl from 9 and Klyves killed the girl with his bear hands he slowly and painfully broke nearly every bone in her body individually. I've heard he has nightmares about it all the time. I really feel sorry for him. I'm pulled out of my train of thought by Elima talking about watching the other reapings. I agree with them and we make our way slowly to a cart with a huge TV that covers one whole wall of the room.

We kick off the reapings in district 1 the boy and girl look pretty lethal but not horribly bad. The girl from 2 is horribly scary I hope she's not the one to kill me. Then we see the boy his quite tall with ashy blond hair and a permeant smirk on his face I'm trying to place where I've seen him before but I can't remember where. I look around at everyone else who look just as puzzled as me until Semena jumps up and yells "I've got it" she goes over to the computer in the corner and writes in "Cato Green". Heaps and heaps of photos come up with an almost identical person only this boy has icy blues eyes and not chocolate brown eyes. I look at James and see his frown deepen i ask him what's wrong and he says " his brother killed the district 3 boy the year he won". Then I get it his craving for revenge. The rest of the reapings are pretty boring except the boys from 7 and 10 who are well built. But the Luca boy could easily kill both not saying the same for me though.

Luca Green District 2

As soon as we enter the train our annoying escort directs us to the viewing room where she wants us to view our so called competition. In my opinion there just a few hurdles to victory. The first reaping is the one from District 1 the boys good, fit and looks like he has potential. I think he may be useful. But in the long run he will have to die for me to return home victor. I can't really say the same for the girl though. She's hot yeah but looks kind of dumb and of not of much use. Well I think she was going to die anyway so it doesn't matter that much.

When I see my own reaping I think it looks awesome me being all intimidating and constantly smirking. I personally enjoy watching me whisper in my brothers ear. When we watch this part he frowns. Me and Clove smile at each other when it hits district 3 and she says " ready to see some crying". I'm really surprised when no one cries and they keep a straight face the boy looks actually kind of hard to beat he is reasonably well built with brown hair and brown eyes. The girl on the other hand is beautiful and looks completely fine about the situation and almost happy. Something strange happens when she huge the boy from her district instead of shaking hands I get angry I boil up inside. For the rest of the reapings I see only two other people who worry me the boys from 7 and 10 other then that everyone looks pretty easy to beat. But my mind keeps on going back to the girl from 3 I have only one question. Why now?


End file.
